DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (DWA) Universal Pictures 1983 1997 Paramount Pictures 1998-2006 20th Century Fox 2007-2013 Columbia PIctures 2014-2018 Warner Bros Pictures 2019-2024 Disney 2025-2029 Feature films 1998 * Antz (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) 2000s *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Shrek (2001) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shark Tale (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Bee Movie (2008) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) 2010s * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2015) * Home (2015) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Trolls (2016) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Abominable (2019) Feature films (in collaboration with Aardman) * Gromit And Friends: A Grand Day Out (1998) * Chicken Run (2000) * Gromit And Friends: The Wrong Trousers (2002) * Gromit And Friends: A Close Shave (2004) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Gromit And Friends: The Curse Of The Wirthed Dog (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Hucth And Friends: The Curse Of The Blue Monster (2008) * Gromit And Friends: The Pajama Party (2009) Direct-to-video films *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) Television specials * Shrek the Halls (2007) * Monsters vs. Aliens: The Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * King Fu Panda Holiday (2011) * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2012) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) * Trolls Holiday (2017) * Home for the Holidays (2017) Short films *Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party 2001 *Shrek 4-D 2003 *Cyclops Island 2003 *Far Far Away Idol 2004 *Club Oscar 2005 *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Carol 2005 *First Flight 2006 *Hammy’s Boomerang Adventure 2006 *Secrets of the Furious Five 2008 *B.O.B’s Big Break 2009 *Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon 2010 *Donkey’s Caroling Christmas-tacular 2010 *Megamind: The Button of Doom 2011 *Thriller Night 2011 *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf 2011 *Night of the Living Carrots 2011 *Secrets of the Masters 2011 *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos 2012 *Almost Home 2014 *Rocky and Bullwinkle 2014 *Dawn of the Dragon Racers 2014 *Secrets of the Scroll 2015 *Panda Paws 2016 *Unstoppable Awesomeness 2016 *The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time 2017 *Bird Karma 2018 *DreamWorks Theatre 2018 *Bilby 2018 *Marooned 2018 TV Series * Happy Tree Friends (1993-2017) * Toonsylvania (1998-1999) * Invasion America (1998) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001-2002) * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2015) * Neighbors from Hell (2010) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) * DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) * Turbo Fast (2013-2016) * All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) * Dinotrux (2015-2018) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017) * Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) * Noddy: Toyland Detective (2016-present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) * Spirit: Riding Free (2017-present) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On (2018-present) Category:Animation studios Category:1983 Category:1990 Category:1998 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2009 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:DreamWorks Animation